


Snug

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's been getting cold at night, and what starts as Kíli laying beside him to keep him warm turns into something more.</p><p>Not that Kíli is awake for that part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the kink meme. I'm starting to really get into Kilbo, what a pair of sweethearts.

He wasn't used to sleeping in the cold. Back home he has a roaring fireplace and multiple down blankets to combat the chill, while out in the wild he had little more than a thin sleeping bag.

It wasn't as if he'd never slept outside before, but slumbering in his parents' garden in the height of summer, on a veritable nest of duvets with his mother curled around him, was woefully different from trying to snooze alone on the cold, hard ground.

Bilbo tried to keep his complaints to himself, not wanting to appear any more of a bother than he already suspected he was, but apparently his shivering at night hadn't gone unnoticed.

Having Kíli settle down close to him at dusk wasn't an odd occurrence, all of the younger dwarrows seemed to be a little curious about him, and so he found himself interacting with them more than anyone else. But how close Kíli set up his bedroll though, right beside Bilbo's, with not even the smallest gap in-between, was a bit peculiar. 

"This seems to be a bit of an, uh, infringement of my personal space," he murmured, Kíli just looked down at him with a wide grin.

"I've been noticing as of late that you seem to get very cold during the night, but don't worry, I'll keep you warm!"

Fíli, who was settling down several feet away, snorted in amusement.

Cold or not, laying so close together would be highly improper, which Bilbo could not help but point out.

"But what if you get sick?" Kíli leaned in close, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Becoming ill while on the road is a terrible fate, and it will take you thrice as long as normal to recover."

Bilbo frowned and looked down at his toes, considering.

"You had best do as he wants," Fíli advised from a distance, looking thoroughly entertained, "otherwise I fear you will never hear the end of it."

Kíli nodded in agreement and Bilbo sighed.

"Fine. But no funny business!"

"Oh, but _Mister Boggins_ ," Kíli began, eyes innocently wide even while the corners of his lips curled up into a smirk, "I do not know what a hobbit such as yourself would consider 'funny business', you ought to give me a list of what I can and cannot do, to be safe."

Bilbo blushed and huffed, then muttered under his breath and laid down on his bedroll, missing the approving nod Fíli sent his brother, and the cheery salute Kíli responded with.

Kíli soon lay beside him, and Bilbo tensed when he ended up so close that Bilbo could practically feel the heat he was emitting.

When an arm stealthily made its way around his waist, it was a wonder that he didn't squawk in bewilderment.

"Kíli, just what do you think you're doing?" He asked in a surprisingly level tone. 

The dwarf hummed and pulled Bilbo even closer, so that his back was pressed right up against Kíli's chest. 

"Go to sleep, Master Baggins."

Bilbo let out a put upon sigh, but allowed himself to be cuddled within an inch of his life. At least Kíli was very warm.

And if he happened to be a little fond of being held in such an affectionate manner, well, no one else had to know.

He quickly drifted off to the rhythmic sound of Kíli's breathing.

A scratchy feeling against his cheek awakens him, and it takes a long moment for him to figure out that Kíli seems to be nuzzling him in his sleep. Bilbo shifts, trying to squirm away from the stubble grazing him, and finds that he can hardly move.

Some time during the night Kíli had thrown a leg over him, and both of his arms have wrapped around Bilbo's chest and are anchoring him to the spot. It's a bit too close for comfort and Bilbo moves again, trying to get Kíli to loosen his grasp without having to wake the dwarf up.

Kíli huffs against his neck and, if anything, holds him tighter than before. He inhales deeply through his nose and slowly rocks against Bilbo in a way that, if Bilbo didn't know any better, would think...

That...

 _Oh_...

"Kíli," he hisses softly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Kíli groans and presses closer than ever.

His cheeks go hot, and he's thankful that the dark of night makes it impossible to see how red he's gone.

"Wake up," he commands, as loud as he dares to, but to no avail. Kíli grinds against him, his movements steadily becoming faster.

Bilbo bites his lip, half alarmed and half something he refuses to admit, and his hands flutter around, unsure what to do.

"Kíli," he calls again, louder than ever. For a moment he thinks that's done the trick, because everything goes still. Then Kíli sighs against him, sounding utterly pleased.

"Mmm, Bilbo."

Bilbo covers his burning face with his hands and stubbornly ignores the rapid beating of his heart.


End file.
